You Can Lean On Us
by SaraChan1225
Summary: Haruhi is dealing with something that is bothering her greatly, but isn't telling her boyfriends, Kaoru and Hikaru, even though they can tell something is wrong. Especially when she gets them in a bet they really don't care about, but what are they to do when they finally find out what's wrong? Originally owned by Sexyvampire13 and adopted by me. Rated M for a reason.
1. What's Wrong With Haruhi?

A/N-The plot and everything else is the same from when Sexyvampire13 started writing it. I only made small adjustments to it, like maybe took out a sentence or changed the wording of it, but otherwise it is pretty much the same as before. The first two chapters are being given credit to Sexyvampire13 and the rest of it will be mine. It probably won't very long maybe less than 10 chapters, it all depends on my mood. I just know it won't be a 20 chapter story.

Also, I know this is supposed to be pretty sad and all, but I'm going to be adding some humor in it as well so it doesn't feel as sad, but still has a little bit of it. So the sad element is there but humor is added to it.

Anyway, enjoy!

You Can Lean On Us

Chapter 1

It was just a typical morning for the Host Club members. Kyoya was typing away at his computer, gaining new information on whatever came to his mind or any student that caught his interest. Hunny was eating cake while his faithful cousin Mori watched over him. Tamaki was dreaming up new 'romantic situations' with him and Haruhi, even though he knew that she preferred the twins. That then led to the young woman and her two boyfriends, who were currently pushing their limits greatly with nagging her on them coming over to her place that afternoon when school ended.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You two can't come over today!" She growled, tidying up the music room their after school Host Club session. Although, technically since they had all graduated, she really didn't know why they continued with the Host Club. Then again, Tamaki's father thought that it was something that should remain with the school as long as it could, so even after graduation they had continued visiting the school to keep the club running and despite their college classes, they made it work.

She gritted her teeth when two pairs of arms wrapped around her, stopping her from moving or escaping. "But Haruhi," Hikaru whined in her ear, causing her to clench the broom in her hands tighter "we haven't been over to your place for two days now!"

"Yeah, we're starting to miss you!" Kaoru whimpered, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Giving an annoyed sound, she pushed them both gently off of her and whirled to face them.

"I want some alone time this week alright! Sheesh, it's like you two can't even go one day without me. I know I said I'd accept both of you as my boyfriends, since I know we can make it work, but I still want some space too." She said, watching as they blinked and then smiled. She knew they didn't hear a word she said and that they wouldn't give up.

"We can't help it!" Kaoru chirped, leaning his head against Hikaru's when he laughed.

"Nope, you're just too cute to resist." Hikaru added, and while he was saying that she noticed that they were about ready to pounce on her again, making her tense a little and thinking fast, it hit her.

"What about a bet?" She said quickly, watching as everyone's gaze fell on her. The twins looking the most interested in what she had to say then the others.

"Well, what is the bet then?" They asked in unison, causing her to mentally sight relief and straighten. If she played her cards just right, then this would be a great relief to her, not to mention give her the time she needed. She couldn't allow any of them to find out what was happening at the moment, because she knew that they would all try to help but end up making matters worse. At least, that's what she thought it would be like.

"I bet that you two won't be able to stay away from me for one week! Starting today and ending Sunday at midnight." She said, watching as they went wide-eyed and looked at each other. Only to look over their shoulders when Tamaki started to laugh. She knew that it irritated her twins, because they knew that the others thought that there was no way in hell that they could pull this off.

"Those two? Going a week without going near you?! There's no way they can pull that one off!" He guffawed, laughing the entire time.

"Hey, we could so! We just have to make sure that the outcome is beneficial." Kaoru said, looking at Haruhi.

"Yeah, what do you get if you win and what do we get if we win?" Hikaru asked, and once again everyone looked at her. She knew she had to make it sound reasonable, and have a big enough prize for where they could take the bet.

"Well, if you fail to stay away from me the entire week, then whenever I ask for space, you two have to leave me alone until I say otherwise and if you win…" She blinked when the twins suddenly shot to their feet and hovered over her

"If we win, then we can come over to your place…"

"Or drag you to our place…"

"Whenever we want!" They said together and she swallowed. Would she be able to risk that, but then realized that there was no way they could avoid her for a week. So, she had nothing to worry about. Not to mention, even if she lost, so long as she had this week, everything would be fine.

"Fine, starting today, you two cannot talk to me or communicate with me in any way. Nor can you hang from me or intentionally bump me in the hallway. Understood?" She said, watching as they once again looked at each other, before each offering her a hand.

"Deal!" They said, squeezing her hands briefly, before releasing her and turning on their heels. She watched in slight awe as they walked away without looking back, and then gave a sigh as she was finally able to take a breath.

"I don't give them an hour." The statement caused her to look up at Kyoya, who apparently came out of his Shadow King corner and to see what was going on. She turned to face him more.

"You think so?" She asked, hoping that it would end quickly so she could get her week alone with feeling too guilty.

"I give them three days." Tamaki said, surprising Haruhi that he gave them a longer time frame then Kyoya, making her blink.

"I say at the end of the day!" Hunny chirped in, and she smiled at him. Only to blink again in surprise when Mori shook his head and looked in the twin's direction.

"I say they'll win the bet." He said in his low voice, making an icy feeling hit her stomach. He thought they would win? This wasn't looking good for her. She blinked in slight surprise (man she was getting surprised a lot today) when the last bell of the day rang, and quickly gathered her stuff. So what if they won the bet, so long as she had this week it really didn't matter. Sure, her patience would be tested in the future, but all she cared about was right now. She couldn't allow anyone to know what had happened in her life, or that it had become slightly harder. They would try to help, and it just wouldn't do.

"Haruhi! Don't forget to change into your costume! We're doing Amazon Jungle today." Kyoya called, and waved her hand over her shoulder showing she had heard him. Even though she had filled out some, she could still cross dress as a boy with the right padding, even though it was uncomfortable, she didn't really care. So long as the girls weren't too bold and touched her on the wrong spot, which thankfully they weren't.

Kaoru sighed, bored, as he sneaked a glance over at Haruhi as she entertained the last of her guests, and then blinked when Hikaru leaned up against his shoulder. They both knew something was up with their girlfriend and it was bothering them that she wasn't telling them about it.

"What do you think it could be?" Hikaru whispered, making Kaoru give a shrug as he glanced back over her before picking up his drink.

"Haven't a clue. Whatever it is though, it's something big, especially since she came in the other day near tears." He said, watching as his brother slid away and reclined against the sofa, showing off his bare long legs.

"You don't think that something happened between her and her father do you? If I recall, she said something about having to hurry home last week. Do you think he's ill or something?" Hikaru said, and Kaoru shrugged and eased down beside his brother.

"I don't know, I think she would have told us if it was something like that. Or, at least, I hope she would." He whispered, sighing softly and blinked when his brother gave a huff and folded his arms beneath the back of his head.

"Come on, Kaoru. You know that she wouldn't. She's the kind who tries to deal with everything herself, that way she doesn't feel like a bother to those around her. I'm basically the dunce in this relationship and even I know that much." Hikaru said gently, and Kaoru sighed as he peeked over once more. His brother was right, even with small thing she'd deal with them herself. It was just who she was.

"Still, I don't like seeing her troubled." He said, listening as his brother hummed in agreement, and blinked when Hikaru's arm suddenly wrapped around him.

"How about we talk with Ranka tonight? We know where he works now, and we could just ask him." Hikaru said, and Kaoru looked over his shoulder at him. That was a good plan and it didn't harm the bet at all. Haruhi did say to stay away from her, not her father. Giving a smile, he nodded and rolled over to keep an eye on Haruhi as she finished with her guests. They were going to find out one way or another, what was wrong with her.

On the other side of the music room, the other Hosts were having a similar conversation to the twins, except they were going to pay a visit to Haruhi's place tomorrow after their Host Club session was finished.

-A couple of hours later-

"Alright, here we are." Hikaru said cheerfully, a big smile on his face as they entered the bar where Ranka worked. They glanced around, ignoring the music, flashing lights and everything else, as they tried to find the person they were looking for and not succeeding.

"That's weird. I don't see him anywhere!" Kaoru said, looking over at his brother to see that he was looking as confused as he felt. Ranka always worked most of the time, unless he was given some time off from his boss. But they were sure he worked today. So, where was he?

"Hello! Can I help two fine young men today?" The voice drew their gaze to the bar beside them, and Kaoru leaned up against it so the man could hear him better.

"We're looking for Ranka! Have you seen him?" He asked, talking loud enough so the guy could hear him and watched as a troubled look came over the man's face as he stared at both of them. It took him a moment to regain his composure and he bit his bottom lip.

"You mean, you haven't heard yet?" The man asked, and Kaoru gave his brother a worrisome look. He didn't like the sound of that question and from the looks of it, neither did Hikaru.

"Come on behind the bar, it's quieter." The man said, opening the hatch to allow them in. They followed silently until they reached a lounge that dulled the music.

"So, what's going on with Ranka?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru watched as the man sat heavily on chair, and offering them to both sit down on two more chairs across from him, and when they sat down, he looked up at them.

"This might come as a shock to both of you but…"


	2. We're Here For You

A/N-Here's the second chapter for you guys. I did make some changes in this chapter too, but not too terribly much. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dammit, I forgot to do this in the first chapter too, oh well, anyway I don't own anything.

You Can Lean On Us

Chapter 2

Haruhi sighed as she finally stepped into her apartment, easing her shoes off as she stepped into the kitchen, and placed her groceries onto the counter. Swallowing, she turned around and looked at the empty apartment before moving into the other room where the rest of her family was.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." She called out softly, opening the small shrine that not only held her mother's photo, but her father's as well. Swallowing again, she tried to think about the past week and the awful call that she had received. Yet, as usual, it was to no avail.

-Flashback-

Haruhi blinked in surprise as her cellphone rang during the middle of her conversation. She was with a group of girls, who were now looking at her in wonder, and she gave a forced smile while standing.

"Sorry Ladies, but I have to take this. I will be just a moment." She said, moving toward the curtains and stepped behind them before pulling out the device her boyfriends have given her long ago.

"Hello?" She asked, blinking when something close to a sob sounded in her ear.

"Is-Is this Haruhi Fujioka?" The voice asked, and she frowned as she moved to the window. Knowing that one, if not all of the others were on the other side of the curtain.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asked, leaning against the frame of the window, figuring it to be a wrong number or something. Then again, if it was a wrong number, how would they know her name?

"I…I work with your father, and…Oh, sweetie! You best get over here quick! I'm not sure how much longer he has!" The cry sounded and she stilled. Her whole body going numb, as she realized that the man was talking about her father. What happened to him? Was he alright? The click sounding in her caused her to snap out of her daze, and she started to move, quickly. Stopping by Kyoya long enough to tell him that there was a family emergency and to apologize to her group.

After that, she ran as fast as she could all the way to where her father worked, and was shocked and frightened at the sight of all the police officers and paramedics. She forced herself around an officer, and stumbled into the building. She nearly broke down at the sight of some blood on the walls and the sound of people shouting and crying reached her ears. It looked like a small war happened in the bar. What the hell happened and where was her father?

"Haruhi!" The shout caused her to look over in the direction of the bar and she realized it was her father's boss and the one who had called her. She stumbled over to the bar and grabbed hold of him, fighting back the fear and the tears that wanted to consume her.

"Where is he? Where is my father?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and she tightened her hold on him when he gave a whimper before leading her toward the back.

"A man came in. He…He started to rant about something, and then pulled out a gun, Haruhi. It was terrifying. Some people have already been taken to the hospitals and some have gone on home. Your father, though, your father…Haruhi, he tried to persuade him to put the gun away, to try and be reasonable with his actions. He…He was shot point blank." He cried, and her entire body went numb as they entered the back lounge. A medic rose when he saw her and gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before turning to her father's boss. She moved forward and dropped down on her knees beside her father, who was lying on a stretcher and breathing hard. Gauze was wrapped tightly around his chest, but blood was still seeping through, and his eyes were already starting to haze over.

"Haruhi…" He whispered, trying to move and she gave a cry as she shook her head. Trying to tell him not to move in his condition, but words failed her. She could say nothing, only watch as he smiled up at her and gave a pained laugh.

"Don't be upset honey. I will be fine…and you'll be fine. Your…friends will be there…for you…and your…mother and me…we'll watch over you…You've nothing…to fear. I have faith…in the fact…that I know…you can take care…of yourself now." He whispered, causing more tears to choke her as she covered her mouth. Why? Why was this happening? Why?

She blinked when a hand brushed against hers, and she automatically wrapped her hand around her father's.

"Don't cry…sweetie. Everything…will…be…fine." He whispered, right before giving a huff of pain, then a faint sigh. His body relaxed and his hand went limp within hers. She felt as if everything froze. Her lungs refused to take in air, her mind refused to think, and her body refused to feel or move. The next few things were a blur. She knew that the medic had removed her from her father's side and had covered him up with a thin sheet, and then called in another medic to help remove him. Then some officer had started asking questions that she didn't recall, and then she that someone, most likely another officer, had driven her home. The moment she had gotten into the empty apartment, everything all at once hit her, and all she could do was cry.

-End Flashback-

Haruhi quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't help in her situation. This was what she had been keeping from her friends, because she knew that if she had told them, they would be constantly coming over, and she didn't want that. She had been able to convince Kaoru and Hikaru a couple nights ago that her father was just working late, but knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them. She just didn't want to tell them now, because she wanted to be alone and to cope with the loss herself. It was the reason she made that stupid bet with the twins in the first place, because they have been pestering her, when all she wanted was time to think. Of course, lately her thoughts haven't been the safest. If anything, she was thinking too much on death lately. Maybe she should tell the others. She blinked and gave her head a shake, she wasn't going to worry the others with this. They had their lives to live, and didn't need to be bothered by her life.

She sighed and gave a quick prayer to the shrine, then eased the doors closed. Standing, she headed to back into the kitchen and decided to start making something to eat. She pulled out the ingredients that she needed and started the preparations. Only to blink when her cellphone rang, and gave a small smile. Figuring it to be the twins, because she knew there was no way they were going to go a whole week without talking to her.

"Hello?" She answered, blinking when instead of the twins, it was nothing but dead air in her ear. Blinking and a little confused, she looked at the screen, and saw whoever it had been had already hung up. Figuring that the person got the wrong number, she moved back to making her dinner.

Hikaru glared at his brother, gritting his teeth as they locked eyes. His fist tightened on the phone his brother had snapped closed as he had been trying to call Haruhi.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" He hissed, watching as his brother removed his hand and pocketed it.

"This isn't a conversation that is to be had over a phone. To hell with this bet and the consequences that come with it. If we're helping her through this, it will be in person." Kaoru growled, causing Hikaru to blink and slide his phone back into his pocket. Of course, Haruhi could ignore them over the phone by hanging up. Yet, by showing up at her apartment, there was no way that she could refuse them.

"Right, let's go." He whispered, following after his brother as they ran toward their love's house. It didn't take them long until they reached it and both stood there for a moment, staring at the door, both wondering what they would be greeted with on the other side. Hikaru growled and raised his hand to knock only to shoot another glare to his brother who stopped him, then blinked when he saw him holding up the spare key that Haruhi had given them. Giving a slight nod, he lowered his hand and watched as his brother unlocked the door and they both stepped carefully inside.

The sight that greeted them was just heart breaking as they had pictured their minds. Haruhi was eating alone at the table, tears welling in her eyes and some rolling down her cheeks. It was a sight neither of them could stand to see and they quickly stepped into the room, ignoring how she gasped and quickly tried to wipe her eyes.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?" She choked out, and both of them fell to their knees on either side and wrapped their arms around her trembling frame.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru whispered, nuzzling his face into her shoulder as he tightened his hold on her. A sob escaped her as she clutched the fabric of their shirts.

"I-I thought I wanted to be alone, to cope with it by myself." She whimpered, burying her head between them when Kaoru gave off a soft murmur.

"Haruhi, something like this you don't need to be alone. It's alright to lean on others from time to time. You can lean on either of us whenever you want." He said softly, pulling her trembling frame to his chest and shifted so brother was right behind her. Efficiently blanketing her between them so both could offer her the most comfort they could give.

"I just…I just…" She stopped trying to form words and finally allowed all of her emotions out. She was tired of hiding everything and carrying it all. She wanted to rely on someone else for a change and decided that they were right and that she should lean on them a little more.

"It's alright. We're here for you." They both said softly, each pressing a kiss to her forehead. She continued to cry in their arms, letting them help her through the pain and to help soothe her by being there for her. She allowed them to see her raw emotions. She was mentally, physically and emotionally drained and they knew it.

"Do you want to stay here or come home with us?" Kaoru asked gently, and she sighed as she motioned to her bedding. She wanted the comfort of her apartment tonight, knowing that they would stay the night with her. They didn't disappoint, as Hikaru fixed the bedding and Kaoru helped her get into her pajamas and eased her into bed.

"We're calling the bet off, Haruhi. If you want space, we'll give you some. But with things like this, there is no way we're letting you deal with it yourself." Hikaru said, and she merely nodded her head in agreement. He was right. As she snuggled in between them, she thought that things would get better with time and they would be there for her through it all.

A/N- Alright there's the second chapter for you guys. Review please and I'll write some more. I'm currently working on the next chapter so stay tuned!

Sara


End file.
